Love is Hell
by Kagome Nightmare
Summary: Hellizabeth is a new to TNA, and ready to shake up the roster. She's shocked after meeting Raven, her childhood best friend after ten years apart. Will she be able to reveal her feelings, as well as their past, or is Hellizabeth in for Hell on Earth?
1. First Night

"This match is contested under one fall. Introducing first, representing the Beautiful People, accompanied by Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne, she is the Knockout Champion, Angelina Love!" They walk out, their usual confidence hindered by the fact they knew absolutely nothing about Angelina's opponent, not even her name.

They should be afraid I think smirking as I watch the screen. The arena goes black as heavy metal music, strobe lights, and mist engulf the arena. A lone figure is scarcely seen falling from the rafters, landing in a crouching position behind Angelina. Angelina goes sprawling clutching the back of her head. Velvet and Madison clear out quickly, the bell ringing.

The unknown figure kicks her in the stomach chuckling, a dangerous gleam in her eye. As the smoke finally clears, everyone gets the first look at Angelina's opponent. She has long black hair, a leather corset, a shredded PVC skirt, fishnets, and platform boots with a multitude of buckles. Her makeup is somehow wilder than mine, her pale skin making her look dead as the camera closes in on her hammering Angelina in the corner.

Angelina fights back, forearm shots to her face. She catches Angelina sneering in pleasure as she kicks her in the head, Angelina goes down. She jumps onto the nearest turnbuckle, posing her arms out in the air before pulling off a Shooting Star Press, a complete 360 degrees backflip. Raven chuckles beside me, joining just in time as Angelina is pinned.

The unknown girl chuckles maniacally over Angelina's prone body, following her as her head moves slowly, Angelina barely conscious. A mic appears in her hand as she stands over her victim, the Knockout Champion. "The winner is.....Your Worst Nightmare." she laughs maniacally again before disappearing into the creeping fog. Madison and Velvet rush into the ring to tend to their fallen leader.

"What do you think of our newest Knockout Daff?" Raven asks softly. "I like her....I like her a lot." I chuckle smiling to myself. We have a new friend...and she _might_ be as dangerous as I am...It might do us good to befriend her. Raven smiles watching a replay, a smirk on my own face. Yes, I think that would be very good indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was great, I definitely softened her up for Tara. In fact, I'd rather have anyone else be Champion besides Angelina Love. I chuckle walking around, half looking for my father, half trying to work off the adrenaline high I'm on. I should have prolonged our match…..I wouldn't be so hyper if I had. I round the corner, finding him.

"Hi dad" I smile sighing softly as I hug him. I've missed you dad.

"Hey honey, good match." He replies. It makes me happy knowing he watched my debut.

"I just wish Kevin could be here, I wanted him to celebrate with us." That damn Somoa Joe…

Dad looks pained knowing I' m just as angry as he is. "He'll be out a while sweetie." He answers my unasked question, knowing me so well.

I growl softly, watching my father. "Don't worry honey, we'll get him. Besides I know Kevin would have been very proud of you." He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Dad, I just don't like the fact that Kurt Angle is your only ally right now." He nods, knowing I'd never liked Kurt.

"You and most of the planet sweetie, but he's a good wrestler and he has my back." Yea, well I only trust him as far as I can throw him.

"Fine dad, but I'm keeping my eye on him." Just then Kurt appears around the corner, looking agitated. Speak of the devil.

"Sting, we gotta talk man." He growls, looking at me like I'm a science experiment gone wrong.

"I'll catch up with you at the lockerroom okay Kurt?" Kurt nods, annoyed as always.

I flip him off as he leaves then flex my shoulder blades. God I need to relieve some of this tension. "I'll catch you later dad…..and remember know one can know I'm your daughter."

He nods, giving me a quick hug before going off to talk to Kurt.

Kurt Angle is a jackass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abyss is our main target. Hurt Taylor is she gets in the way." Richards tells me for about the millionth time today.

"Yea, I'll leave you to tell that to Daffney." She'll go after her whether we want her too or not.

"Raven its your job to make sure she stays on track." He replies annoyed.

"We'll get the job done so what's the worry?" he walks off ending the discussion.

You'd think being my friend all this time he'd figure out just to trust me. I continue sitting against the wall, watching people walk around. I wonder if Daffney has gotten to that new chick yet…Speak of the devil and she shall come. She walked past you stopping a few feet down to rearrange her outfit. I walk up behind her silently, and tap her on the shoulder. She spins around throwing a punch. I barely dodge it in time. Damn, if I knew that was going to happen I would have stepped back. She blushes softly, getting a look on her face like she knows me.

"A little jumpy?" I ask smirking. She shrugs propping her foot against a crate, tightening the buckles. "You would be too if you where in my position." Really?

I lean closer smiling. "And what position would that be?" she switches legs looking me over, almost looking through me.

"Your friend Daffney, I don't know if she likes me or not. Better to be safe than sorry with her walking around." She moves her hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear.

"That's a good point, but as far as I can tell, you've given her no reason for her to attack you." She snorts softly removing her leg from the crate.

"Well that's just great, I would have hated adding a crazy to my list of enemies." Is she trying to get me mad at her or something?

"Just how many enemies could you have? You've only been here for a day." She chuckles darkly throwing her head back. "I kicked Angelina's ass, so all of them will be gunning for me and Kurt Angle seems to hate me almost as much as I hate him."

I smile watching her rake a hand through her unruly hair. With her hair out of the way, I finally notice she has a tattoo on her left arm. "What's that?"

She smirks positioning her body so I get a better look. "You tell me, I got it for you." What the hell is she talking about?

"Look here, whoever you are, I just met you." She looks wounded temporarily tsking me. She hoists herself on top of a crate, crouching like she's ready to pounce.

"It's been a long time Raven but I'd thought you'd remember your _number one girl_." Her tattoo seems to lunge for me, the raven in flight,wings outstretched. The banner beneath reading _Raven's Girl_

"What does that even mean?" I demand. she only chuckles, looking amused. "I'll give you one week to see if you can figure it out yourself."

She is totally crazy. As if she can read my mind she snaps, "I'm not crazy Raven, you just need to look into the recesses of your mind."

She glances behind me smirking. "You'd better hope she doesn't have actual feelings for you…"

I look back at and see Daffney walking up the hallway. "Why?" she chuckles sinisterly before replying. "Because…she's no match for me."

I turn toward her, ready to fight, but she's gone. What the hell? "Raven, what are you doing?" she demands.

I shake my head looking back at Daffney. "Nothing." She looks dubious, Richards standing behind her.

Yea, I don't know what just happened either…


	2. Strawberry Cigs and Sinister Plans

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

He hugs me again, pulling me back onto the couch. "Ray-ven! I have homework to do." I whine, my giggling giving away how amused I am.

"You can finish it later." He ruffles my hair, knowing I hate it. "I won't be seeing you for awhile, so I want to spend as much time with my number one girl as I can."

I stop struggling, looking at him. "What do you mean 'I won't be seeing you for awhile?' You can't leave. I won't let you." I rush out, being slightly hysterical.

He looks sad as he pulls me closer to him. "I know, but I have some personal things I have to work through." My bottom lip starts quivering at the thought of my best friend leaving.

I can't take it anymore, letting the tears begin to fall. "You're going to leave me. You'll forget about me."

He shakes his head holding me tighter. "Never, you'll always be **my girl**. Nothing will ever change that or make me forget you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn him, interfering in my thoughts too. I attack the punching bag with renewed vigor, trying to beat the memory out of my mind. You did forget Raven…you left and forgot all about me…

"Remind me never to get you pissed off at me." I look up, setting my hands on my hips. Dad had snuck up on me while I was training.

"You just better hope not. Just because you're my father doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. And being old doesn't count, you're still in shape." He chuckles sitting down on a chair. "Come on, let's talk."

I sit down next to him, pulling off my gloves. "Not really much to talk about. He left when I was eighteen, and I didn't hear from him for ten years."

"That's bull honey and we both know it. You can skip around it with your amused attitude and sarcastic remarks, but I know that it hurt you." Damn it Dad….why do you have to be so smart?

"If he doesn't remember by next week, then I might just leave him alone. Daffney might like him and I don't want to ruin anything for him." That is the biggest lie ever….I don't want her to be with him at all…he should be with _me_…

"I'll talk to you later Dad…I need to go take a shower." He just nods as I walk away even more mad than before he showed up. You really suck at trying to calm me down Dad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did she mean by all of that? And where did she go? What is her name? All very good questions…..but no answers. I don't like not having answers. It seemed like she knew me from my past.

"Raven, what is up man? You've been spacing ever since we found you." Daffney demands, looking agitated. Too bad, I'm not telling you.

"That new girl, we were talking and she just said something that I been thinking about." Not entirely a lie, just not the whole truth.

She sighs frustrated. "Whatever man, just remember what _you_ have to do on Sunday." With that, she gets up and walks out of the room.

I know what I have to do then…I just don't know what to do about that girl. Knowing her name would be a start..but it'll have to wait. I have a match and what a House of Fun it will be….I chuckle walking toward the Impact zone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you two know what a Clockwork Orange House of Fun match is?" I ask, coming out of my hiding place in one of the lockers.

ODB shrugs visibly bored while Taylor looks half way worried. "It definitely doesn't sound good." She murmurs.

I sigh sinking back into the locker. I almost forgot about that…I just hope no one gets that hurt on Sunday in that Monster's Ball match.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"What the hell is A Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match anyways?" I demand. Raven remains smirking.

"It's a match I came up with. It has weapons, two sides of steel, and pinfalls anywhere." He smirks, knowing I like it.

"Nice…can girls compete in that match?" I ask, making him laugh. I punch him in the arm playfully. "I'm serious Raven."

He nods, pulling me into a hug. "I know Beth. I don't see why they couldn't compete. Most of them wouldn't want to though." I snarl in agreement, beside him.

It's because they're all pansies. "I'd do it.' he chuckles, cracking a smile. "I know, you cuz you have no fear." I nod rapidly smiling.

"Or maybe its because you're crazy." I pout a little but smile all the same. "I am crazy, I would have to be to be your best friend." He mock cries making me laugh.

"Oh shut up Raven, you know I love you." He smiles crushing me in a hug. "Yea I do. I love you too. Even if you are a pain in the ass."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding Ding _Huh? I snap up, eyes in the screen. Raven had just won. God damn it, I can't even space without him interrupting.

"I'm gonna go. Taylor, good luck." She nods still looking worried. "ODB…keep working on that wimp." She chuckles nodding taking a drink. Yea….like it'll do any good.

I grab my gear and walk out, looking for my keys. Where is that car? I swear one of the techies keep moving it. I find my 68 Camaro and open the door, breathing in the candy filled air.

Mmmm home here I come. After throwing the bag across the seat, I turn on the engine, smiling at the familiar growl. If only if hadn't been from him.

I love my car….but it reminds me of Raven so much. He bought it for me on my 16th birthday. Said if I could handle the piece of crap he drove; which I could - then I could handle the Camaro.

"Damn it." I growl, searching for a cigarette. I find the strawberry flavored goodness, sighing as I inhale the first drag. "You've caused me to smoke again Raven." I pull out my black cell, hitting the speed dial, cigarette hanging out of my mouth.

"Hey Jamie, it's me. I got a favor to ask." I can almost see him groaning. I know I have to sugar coat it this time.

"Come on Jamie," I coo in a seductive voice, "do this for me please?" I'll regret this later…he'll want a date.

"What do you need?" I smile triumphant, gunning the engine out of the parking lot. "I need a room number for the hotel you work at." He no doubt cringes over the phone, knowing I'm risking his job.

"Name?" he replies tiredly, knowing he's defeated. "Raven." I inform him through a haze of strawberry flavored smoke.

"Thanks Jamie you're the best." I turn off my cell chuckling.

I'm coming for you Raven. You'll remember me alright. I guarantee it.


	3. Realizations

**_Thank you to all that have added my story to your alerts or favourites! And those of you who have reviewed, thank you! This chapter goes out to xXPricelessLoveXx!!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That image plays again and again, haunting me, laughing. Gawd this bitch has got me going crazy. On top of that I've gotten Daffney pissed at me, which is not good at all.

"Damn it." I growl pulling into the hotel parking lot. "Who the hell are you?" I return to my room, pausing to talk to no one. I sigh opening my door, the room dark. Home sweet home…for the moment.

What is this? "A sing red rose along with a ruby ring? I wonder who left it?" the rose had just started blooming, the ring attached by a long black ribbon. There's a note as well….

_Hello Raven, I trust you'll  
__Sleep well after the pay-per-view.  
__Until then, may your dreams be nightmares.  
__Your Worst Nightmare,_

_Hellizabeth_

Hellizabeth huh. Who names a child that? She probably came up with it for TNA. I wonder what her real name is. "And what is with this?" I mumble picking up the rose, touching the attached ruby ring softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

She giggles poking me softly. "Raven, you said you had something for me. What is it?" "Close your eyes."

I smile as she closes her eyes. I pull out the single red rose and put it in her hands. She opens her eyes and smiles softly.

She gasps as the metal touches her skin. "Oh Raven! Its beautiful!" she hugs me tightly as I take the ruby ring off the ribbon and slip it on her middle finger.

"Only the best for my best friend." She smiles kissing me on the cheek. "You're awesome, I'll never take it off."

I kiss her on the forehead before speaking. "Take a look at the inside." She slips the ring off, smiling. "Raven's Girl…how appropriate."

"Hell yes, you're my number one girl, my biggest fan." She blushes smacking me softly. "You're making me blush." I nod smirking. "It's only the truth."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell was that? I check the inside of the ring, groaning softly. "Raven's girl indeed." Where did that memory come from? _It's been a long time Raven…_It must have, she couldn't have been more that eighteen.

"Shit…" I sink onto the bed, twirling the rose softly. Number one girl? Biggest fan? I rub my throbbing temples, laying back. Hopefully sleep won't bring more memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Dad!" she screams jumping up and down. "I LOVE my birthday party!!" he smiles hugging her.

"Well I have one present I know you're going to love." He turns her around pointing towards out car, signaling it's time.

I get out smiling as she runs toward me. "Uncles Scott! Uncle Scott!" she squeals as I squat to embrace her in a hug.

"Beth! I haven't seen you in soo long. Happy Birthday." She smiles squeezing me with all her might as I pick her up and spin her around.

I set her down looking at her. "So how old are you now? Twenty-three, twenty-four?" She laughs at that.

"Uncle Scott, I'm five, you know that." I nod "Yea" I mutter as she pulls me along. "I know."

"Daddy! I love my present!" she squeals hugging him. "Well, honey that's only part of it." She answers.

Her eyes bug out as she turns around. I pull out a long thin box and hold it out for her. "A little something for my girl."

She takes the box, slowly opening the lid. She gasps tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Uncle Scott! It's perfect!"

I pull the necklace out, putting it around he neck. "Dad!" she gushes "look at what Uncle Scott bought me!" she holds it up for him to see, the green words glinting in the sun.

"Little Monster, very appropriate Scott." He replies. I smirk shrugging. "She's be a killer when she grows up whether she's in the ring or not."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jerk away groaning, sweat popping on my forehead. Oh Beth, my little flower, how could I have forgotten you? What's it been, ten years since I left? I glance at the clock 2 am blinking in the darkness. I roll over, knowing more memories will come. I welcome them, falling into a fitful sleep.

_**This chapter is a tad shorter than most of mine.  
It's sort of a filler chapter in a way, so bare with me.  
Reviews = Love  
**_


	4. Old Friends & New Friends

"Come on Roxxi…Damn it!" I growl, the door crashing open. "1, 2, 3!" the ref screams, my character getting pinned. "SHIT!" I toss the controller down glaring at my father.

"Damn you! I was on a roll." I growl restarting the match, viciously attacking Angelina as Roxxi. He looks at me wearily sitting down.

"How long have you been playing video games?" he asks. I shrug smashing countless button combinations on the controller. "What day is it?" he asks, like I'm some crash victim.

He sighs looking around my apartment when I don't reply. "It's exactly 8 o'clock dad, so cool it." I mutter, still playing.

"It's been….50 hours, give or take a couple minutes that I've been playing video games." He groans turning off the game system. "HEY!" I scream glaring at him "I was playing that."

"Beth, you need to get some sleep…..or at least eat." I roll my eyes at him walking into the kitchen. "I've had about seven hours of sleep and have eaten and taken showers. I'm perfectly fine."

"Have you been playing TNA the whole time?" he asks, making me snort as I get out some breakfast. "Hell no, I've played Silent Hill, Soul Calibur, Mortal Kombat, Guitar Hero World Tour, and then TNA."

He shakes his head at me while I eat. "The Pay-Per-View is tonight." Uh duh Dad…..I'm not stupid….I nod anyways saying "Yea I know. I'll probably watch it on the big screen here. Eat some popcorn."

He shakes his head "No, I want you in my lockerroom, watching it with me." I raise an eyebrow at him, munching on some cereal.

"You're going to do fine, or are you planning on something going wrong?" I ask, looking at him. He shrugs, "I'm just covering all the bases."

I nod, setting my bowl in the sink, "Yea…you do that. I'm gonna go get dressed." He smiles replying "Good, I'm taking you out anyway."

"Yes sir." I say saluting him. "Where are you taking me anyway?" I ask, hands on my hips in between the door. "You'll see." He says, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for buying me some new clothes Dad." I whisper, walking down the hall with him. Tara walks by, stopping me to ask a question. "Can I borrow you're pet? I'm gonna play a game on the Beautiful People."

I shrug replying "Sure babe, don't hurt her though. You know I'll do anything for you." She smiles hugging me before going on her way.

"Do I even want to know?" Sting asks as we walk into his room. I shake my head at him "No you don't. Trust me." I sigh watching the introductions for the Monster Ball. Good luck Taylor, you're going to need it.

"So….Hellizabeth, why did you pick out that outfit?" He asks me as I laugh. "I like this style dad, it's different. Say it with me, Gothic Lolita"

He rolls his eyes saying "It's weird, that's what it is." I shake my head at him watching the match. "Taylor doesn't stand a fighting chance against Daffney when she's in this type of match." I mumble as Abyss and Raven attack each other.

"You need to worry about yourself, that's what you need to do. You don't have that many allies right now. I mean, Tara is one hell of a fighter, but you need more than that." He tells me, watching my reaction.

"Dad, I can take care of myself. The Beautiful People are no match for me, and Kong has no reason to attack me. Besides Daffney seemed to want to recruit me for her gang of misfits, so I'm fine." I reply, crossing my arms.

He shakes his head at me saying "No, you still need to be careful. I have a feeling that Main Event is planning something bad. If they find out about you, they might try to hurt you to get to me."

I mumble "I understand" as Daffney lays out Taylor with a couple chair shots to the back. It would seem Kurt Angle still has something up his sleeve. I wince as Daffney power bombs Taylor into the thumbtacks, her and Raven winning.

"We'll just have to see what Kurt's planning." I tell him as he gets ready for his King of the Mountain match, the television displaying Abyss and Taylor in a pool of blood, carnage and destruction around them.

* * *

Richards smiles approvingly. "Good work guys. You did great." Daffney looks positively livid as the EMT starts pulling glass and thumbtacks out of her body. "This has just begun. I'm going to murder her."

"I don't think _this_" I hold out my bloody hands, the gash on my face spewing blood, "is what we had in mind." I hear chuckling behind me, I turn to find Hellizabeth in he doorway. "That looks like it hurts Daffney. But then again, I'm sure you enjoy it."

Daffney beckons her into the room replying "I like you, you think like I do. What's your name?" "Hellizabeth." I answer, looking at her. "Isn't that right?" She nods and shoves the EMT to the side, sitting behind Daffney. "I'll do this, why don't you go sew him up." She growls. She smiles pulling on a pair of gloves, "Now, I can make it hurt, or I can make it painless. What do you want?" She shrugs and they continue talking. The EMT begrudgingly walks over to stitch me up.

"So, Daff, do tell me. Are you enjoying your current situation with Taylor?" Hellizabeth asks, pulling out thumbtacks. "Hell yea I am. I enjoy the pain I've been causing her." She replies smirking. Hellizabeth chuckles and they talk some more, becoming friends.

I shake my head slightly knowing this is not going to end well. My two friends are getting along, even becoming friends. What happens when they both find out they have feelings for me? The EMT finishes, giving me a look like I'm crazy. I don't like this at all. One could end up hating me and the other could end up with me. This. Is. Not. Good.

"Ummm heeelllllooooooo Raven. You seem to be a zillion miles away." Hellizabeth's words send me back to reality. I blink, looking over at her. "I'm good, sorry. Are you almost done?" I see a growing pile of thumbtacks, wondering how many are left. "She's almost done, aren't you Hellizabeth?" Daffney asks, glancing over her shoulder.

"I told you I was fast." She says smirking, both of them laughing a bit, sharing an inside joke. "Well hurry oh Mistress Of Pain, I can handle a lot, but this is past the point of pleasure and straight into "I want to be done with this!" Daffney requests, Hellizabeth just nods and pulls them out faster, her hand moving with the precision of an expert.

"Where did you become so medical savvy?" Richards finally chimes in, trying to size her up. "My friends and I are idiots." Is her simple reply, pulling a photograph off her person and handing it to him. He examines it and chuckles. "No offense, but this can't be you." He says, making her snarl.

She laughs surpassingly before pulling up her skirt, a gruesome scar on her upper right thigh. She points to the girl in the middle of the picture, her legs showing, a bandage wrapped around the same thigh. I grab the photo from him and look at him.

"What kind of friends do you have?" I implore, shocked at what I see. They all have multiple cuts and scrapes, some looking really deep. " "Lil Monster? It fits you well." Daffney says, adding a comment about her shirt. "It was my nickname when I was little. A good friend gave it to me and it stuck. "

She sighs, pushing away from Daffney apparently finished. "You had….one thousand, two hundred and fifty metal thumbtacks stuck your body Daffney." Hellizabeth announces, popping her fingers. "Nice Daff." I say, as Daffney smiles. "I couldn't even feel half of them come out."

Hellizabeth shrugs. "When everyone seems to hurt themselves seriously almost daily, you either rack up an enormous hospital bill, or fix it yourself." She points to a rather large scar running down the left side of her chest explaining that "I practiced on myself before I did anyone else. I was the one with the steady hands."

Richards nods asking "I wonder what else you can do." She arches an eyebrow, leaning over toward him replying seductively "I can do all sorts of things." Her and Daffney burst into fits of laughter, leaning against each other. "I'm sure you can my dear." Richards replies, still not deterred.

"Richards, you of all people should absorb this. This woman could probably put you flat on your back in five seconds." I growl at him, utterly fed up with his shit. "I could" she says nodding slightly, her eyes not leaving mine. "In many different ways, with many different endings…..like whether you live or not." She adds, a sinister look in her eyes.

I could never tell her mood until she spoke it. She's a complete and utter mystery. She could be laughing and the loudest one there, the life of the party, but feel utterly alone and want to cry. You wouldn't know though, she'd never let someone know she had weaknesses. She never wanted anyone to see her cry, to know was hurting. Her poker face is on all the time, to everyone. Especially me now.


End file.
